


I will have him no matter what!

by Sonic



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonic/pseuds/Sonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho is jealous about Key and Taemin's mother-son relationship. just what will he do to get Taemin, the man of his dreams, away from that diva?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will have him no matter what!

 

I will have him no matter what!

Minho stared out across the night sky. It was cold; little ice crystals were forming on everything and his breath could be seen whenever he breathed heavily. Minho didn’t usually like to be out at night, usually he was a morning person, but tonight he couldn’t handle being in the dorm any longer; Taemin and key were being all cuddly again. They were practically inseparable; whenever Taemin was going out to buy more banana milk key would tag along with him with the excuse that he didn’t want his baby to get raped and when key would cook or do the cleaning Taemin would always offer his help even if key didn’t need it. Minho wasn’t jealous; it just made him angry whenever he saw Taemin with another guy. Okay, so maybe he was a little jealous. He couldn’t help but to be; Taemin was the love of his life.

Minho sighed staring as his breath turned foggy in the cold. He knew he had to do something about the mother-son relationship key and Taemin shared, he knew he couldn’t just silently fume at every touch they shared and end up storming outside at ungodly hours of the night just to let off steam. Minho had to think of a plan, and a good one at that. He had tried numerous times to separate the two but it would either end up in a sulking Taemin or an angry key. There had to be a way!

Minho looked at his watch and saw that it was getting late. The rapper took one last glimpse of the sky before turning around and trudging back to the dorm. He really didn’t want to go back yet, but Taemin would be worried if he was out too late. He didn’t want to worry Taemin; he loved him to much to do that. Minho chuckled as he thought about Taemin’s tendency to worry about him; whenever he stayed to long at a soccer game or would go out at night, like now, the maknae would leap into his arms and give him a warm hug all whilst mumbling the words: I was so worried hyung! Unfortunately for him the heart-warming moment wound end as soon as key got a glimpse of the two.

Minho’s expression turned sour at the thought of key dragging Taemin away from him. Key was the only thing keeping them apart, and Minho intended to stop him at all costs.

Minho finally reached the dorms door and before his hand was even on the handle the door swung open and a cute boy latched onto him. Minho felt his cheeks burn and a smile form on his face.

‘Hey Taeminnie’ Minho hummed into the boys hair. Taemin snuggled his head in closer to Minho’s chest.

‘Minho hyung, I was so worried! You’re back extra late tonight! You could have gotten kidnapped hyung!’

Minho chuckled, ‘as I say every night taeminnie, I won’t get kidnapped; I can handle myself’

Taemin laughed. The sound was heaven to Minho’s ears. The two continued to hug out in the door way until brisk footsteps were heard. Minho groaned inwardly; it was Key. Knowing his time with Taemin was up; Minho detached himself from the boy and looked up at key that was glaring intensely at him.

‘Come on Tae baby! It’s time for bed’ key chimed suddenly smiling at Taemin.

‘Neh~’ Taemin smiled oblivious to the two’s glaring and skipping over to key, who have him a good night kiss, and then off to his bedroom. Key watched him leave with a smile before turning back to Minho with a deadly glare.

‘What?’ Minho asked glaring straight back at key. Key stepped closer to him, now wearing a smug diva-like expression. Minho frowned; he didn’t like where this was going.

‘Stay away from my baby, you’ll end up corrupting his innocence’ the diva spat.

‘You’re just jealous Taemin worries about me’ Minho glared. Key rolled his eyes while picking dust off his pink coat.

‘Why would I be jealous? Taeminnie loves me more than he will ever love you!’ 

Minho glared, he wish he could feel as confident as he looked but unfortunately he knew key was right; Taemin couldn’t possibly love him more than he loved key. Taemin spent all his time with key and was only ever separated from him when his schedule was different from the divas, not that it often was thanks to keys constant nagging at their manager but still, if Minho wanted to get Taemin alone he would have to make sure key was completely preoccupied with something else, Something that couldn’t be avoided, something that would give Minho enough time to confess to the maknae and make him his.

Minho smiled suddenly at his idea. Key, who had been glaring at Minho the whole time, was confused at the sudden change of mood.

‘What?’ key asked with an annoyed tone sounding in his voice. Minho only smirked down at him. He had thought of the perfect plan! Minho swerved around key and headed to his bedroom. He could feel keys glare on the back of his neck but shook it off, after all, Minho now had a plan to separate key from the boy of his dreams, and he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

 

 

It was morning. Sun shone through the tiny gap in the blind causing Minho’s eyes to clench shut from the brightness. The room was chilled and Minho could barely manage to remove himself from under the warmth of his blankets. He stood, stretching his lower back and sloppily walked to the kitchen. The halls of the dorm where silent; Minho was the only one awake. It was tempting to sneak into Taemin room and watch him sleep but he knew key would be in there and he didn’t want to risk his life just yet, especially before he had the chance to execute his brilliant plan. A small grin played on Minho’s lips at the thought of his idea. It was sure to work; he just had to ask for a little help first. His grin faded as he checked the clock hanging on the wall.

‘They won’t be awake for a good half hour…’ Minho mumbled to himself.

‘What was that?’ spoke a sleepy voice from behind Minho. Minho jumped shocked at the sudden voice and quickly turned around to confront the intruder. Minho’s slight panic went down when he saw it was just Onew. Minho noticed the bags under Onew’s eyes and saw how he yawned every few seconds.

‘I was just saying how no one would be up for a while, I guess you proved me wrong though’ Minho offered a small smile to the leader. Minho and onew weren’t usually ones to talk to each other, of course that didn’t mean they weren’t friends. Minho respected the leader to the highest extent and never went out of his way to disobey him when it came to shinee related matters. It was just that onew was always busy eating chicken, being leader or talking to the other members. Minho was too busy thinking about Taemin and arguing with key to really talk to many other people.

Onew smiled back at Minho whilst making his way to the fridge to pull out his daily portion of chicken for breakfast. Minho sat at the table and onew followed suit. There was a comfortable silence looming over the both of them, neither having a reason to break it, until Minho had remembered the important role in his plan.

‘Onew?’

‘Yeah?’ came the leaders muffled reply whilst munching on a chicken wing.

‘Well, I’m not sure how to put this, but…I kinda like Taemin…’ Minho suddenly found great interest at his feet as he awkwardly waited for Onew’s reply.

‘I know’ onew smiled pushing his now empty plat away from him slightly. Minho looked up in shock. His eyes became even wider if it was possible for the frog eyed boy and his jaw dropped a good 3 inches. Onew laughed at his expression and gave him a playful grin.

‘As leader I have to observe everyone’ onew started ‘I figured it out when I spotted you staring at Taemin for the whole of the concert rehearsal a few weeks ago, but even before that, I always knew you liked Taemin a little more than just a friend.’

A rare blush adorned Minho’s cheeks as he once again glanced down at his feet.

‘Was I that oblivious?’ he asked meekly. Onew only smiled at him giving him a small nod as a yes.

Minho shook away any embarrassment and looked at onew with his famous charismatic eyes.

‘So then will you help me in my plan to separate key from Taemin? I’m sure you’ve noticed them acting all mother-son around each other…’

‘Actually I have, and I want to separate them too’ onew spoke, joking tone leaving him completely. Minho gave him a hard glare.

‘You’re not after Taemin too are you?’ Minho clutched the edge of the table firmly in his hand expecting a bad answer.

Onew laughed. ‘No! I just feel their relationship is making shinee harder to manage that’s all’

Minho could feel his hands swiftly unclench the table and his body relax.

‘And’ onew continued throwing in a yawn for good measure, ‘I couldn’t get any sleep last night because of them! They started watching a movie. It sounded like happy feet 2…’ onew yawned again. Minho huffed leaning down onto the table; hearing stories of key and Taemin made his heart ache in both anger and sadness.

‘So will you help me?’ Minho eventually sighed out, giving the leader one last look of his charismatic glare. Onew stared back at him before replying.

‘I will’

A small smile tugged on Minho’s lips; he could finally start the plan he had been waiting all night to do. Minho looked around the room suspiciously before leaning in closer to onew and whispering into his ear:

‘Okay, here’s the plan…’

 


End file.
